


25 视频电话play

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	25 视频电话play

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

25 视频电话play

因为拍电影赶进度的关系，山田凉介已经好几天没有回到东京了，同组合的恋人知念侑李的行程也因为进入宣传准备期紧凑得不行。两个人为此生生是在同一片土地上活出了时差，山田下戏后看到的消息往往是好几个小时之前发过来的，知念得到山田的回复时已经要准备下一个番组。  
难得的，在山田躺在酒店的床上给知念发完今日的所见所闻所感以后，手机立即响起了得到回信的提示音。  
山田迫不及待地向对方发起了视频邀请。  
“凉介~”  
对方看起来是刚刚洗完澡的样子，整个向后捋上去的黑发湿漉漉的，脖子里还挂着毛巾。画面伴随着东西碰撞的声音剧烈晃动了几下之后稳定下来，大概是被手机的主人找什么东西固定住了，然后知念在他可见的范围内坐了下来用毛巾擦头发。  
按照知念的习惯——他有些走神——大概是在沙发椅上盘腿弓腰坐着。  
“凉介你今天结束得很早嘛。”  
“场景搭建这边有点大改动所以先把我的部分延后了。”山田在床上翻了个身从趴着变成躺着，正要说话却听到对面传来惊呼。  
“哎！！！”  
——？？？  
“你是又瘦了吗？这个角度双下巴都不见了！”  
“我什么时候有那种东西存在过啦真是的。”  
对面似乎伸出手指在摩挲镜头：“子豚的脸颊又凹进去了……”  
“这样会比较上镜。”山田看着透过镜头认真盯着自己的知念，心头有点热热酸酸的，“侑李，我好想你……”  
“我这边快结束了，时间方便的话我去探班？”  
“算了，这边天气不太好。”  
一时间两个人都沉默下来，安静地打量着屏幕里的彼此。  
山田凉介舔了舔唇，问道：“侑李，你自己一个人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我们……来做吧？”  
视频另一端的知念侑李用一种看变态的眼神看着他:“总有一天要把你手机里那些奇奇怪怪的东西删掉。”

山田凉介赤裸着上半身半靠在床头，锁骨到胸膛覆着一层薄汗，一条腿立着支撑举着手机的手臂，另一条腿随意地伸展开。他锻炼良好的腹部肌肉随着呼吸起伏，人鱼线不受任何遮挡，浓密的下体毛发被自我安慰的手压住。  
“摸摸下面。”他目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕，低声发出指令，“想象是我的手在……”  
手机里传出一声对面急促的喘息，惹得山田眼神又暗了些，继续方才暂停的动作。  
通讯画面里知念成了兴致勃勃的器官背景——他觉得自己是着了魔、中了毒，在恋人提出让他脱下裤子张开腿、把手机对准他的下面时，居然就乖乖地照做了，因着羞恼发出的嘲讽也一一被恋人驳回，现在对方正在一步一步地指导着他抚慰自己。  
“我在揉侑李下面的球……中间的地方是侑李的敏感点，碰一碰。”山田安慰自己的右手环握着挺起的肉柱有节奏地上下套弄，被他要求进一步动作的知念正一面咬着指尖一面揉弄自己的双丸。  
“凉介……”他M字开腿坐在沙发上，被引导着自行刺激性器，混合着被窥视的羞耻感的快感层层叠叠堆积起来，小腹绷紧着，腰却克制不住地带动屁股小幅度地扭。  
山田当然发现了，毕竟被给予特写的挺翘的部分在画面里随着手指的节奏上下动作，透明的腺液顺着柱身流下来被涂开，山田看着画面里湿漉漉的肉柱不自觉地咽了口口水，自己的指尖也摸上自己的前端。虽然一开始的时候对这样的行为有些抗拒，但一旦进入情事状态，知念就让他觉得实在是乖巧诱人得不行，让知念想象是自己在抚慰他这件事仿佛从心理上将欲望的刺激更抬升了一截，他甚至能从画面里看到知念大腿根都在抖。  
“侑李前端的颜色真好看。”山田尝试着更多语言上的刺激，“想被我含吗？”  
“……唔！”  
“想吗？”  
知念连手指关节都染上了晕红，粉成了一片。  
“……”  
大概是离手机有点远，说话的声音又小又模糊，山田一时没有听清：“什么？”  
“想……想舔……凉、凉介的……”  
从前有个明知道不作死就不会死还是在作死道路上矢志不渝的山田凉介，深刻明白了什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，明明是自己先撩了视频电话那头的恋人，现在却隔着屏幕看得到吃不到，这怎么能不令人懊恼？


End file.
